Where Are You Now?
by TheGreatEscapexD
Summary: What will happen when Alie and her 5 friends go to a concert at x-treme wheels that The Summer Set is headlining?
1. Chapter 1

"**And I Know I'm Not Perfect**

**But What The Hell Do You**

**Think Of Me Now?"**

**Chapter One**

Alexis and I were waiting inside Xtreme wheels ever since 2:00 p.m. and it was only 3:30. "Faith, Patti and Alex should be here soon, oh and A Summer Scene!" I said as I shook Alexis against the wall we wear leaning on. "I can't believe that this is actually happening! I can't wait to meet them; I hope the interview goes okay. I'm really excited!" I yelled at her as I was accepting the glares coming from people behind me."Alie, you need to CALM DOWN!" Alexis looked me in the eyes and tried to get through to my brain. "The doors don't even open for another," she looked down at her phone and back at me, "hour and a half. Can you like, chill until then?" She asked and started playing She's Got the Rhythm through her I-pod for me to hear. It calmed me down, but then started to make me dance. "Oh what did I do?" She asked herself as she hit her forehead. -

Faith, Patti and Alex arrived around 4 and, I could not stop talking about how excited I was. It was my first time meeting The Summer Set, and on top of that, my first time at Xtreme Wheels. "They should be opening by now!" I said as I shook Alexis again.

"You seriously have to stop. Doors never open on time. They are always like 10 minutes late!" Alexis stated, but I continued to complain.

"I just can't stop. I'm too excited; I'm this close to seeing The Summer Set!" I said again. Alexis had to hear me for another 10 minutes before the doors opened.

"Right this way people!" the guards yelled. One turned to me, "miss, can I see your bag?" I opened my bag and once he was done searching it I handed my ticket to the next guard, and waited for the others to pay. Once we all paid, I headed right to the merch table while Alexis, Faith, Patti and Alex headed to the stage.

I walked up to the table and noticed the one and only John Gomez. Someone who had brought more boxes to the table tried to get his attention, "John Gomez!" he didn't answer, "Oh mister Gomez! These are for you!" the guy handed him a small brown box.

"Oh thank you." He said and looked at the line that was starting to form behind me. "How can I help you?" he asked.

I looked around the table first, before deciding. There were no rubber bracelets like I had wanted. I looked up at him, "Which do you prefer the most?"

He looked down and the shirts and put his hand on the red shirt that says 'Things got really really awkward last night with the summer set'. "I like this one; I like the idea of it at least. But I also like this; it's really warm and stylish." He moved his had to the sweater that was next to the shirt. "But hey what do I know about style right?" He smiled. "So which would you like?"

"Well I only have enough for the shirt, so I'll take one of those."

"We only have 3 shirts left and I think they are small and extra small. But they run bigger so, the small will defiantly fit." He handed me a shirt.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him and headed back to the stage where I walked right up to Alexis. "Do you have 8 dollars I can borrow? Pretty please." I begged her.

"Uhh, I guess." She handed me her money and told me to bring the change back to her.

The merch table this time was completely empty, except the fact that John was still there. I walked straight up to him. "Here you go, I talked my friend into letting me borrow some money from her. Is there still on sweater left?" I asked.

"Yeah, the second last one, the only size is small though, they also run big." He said and handed me a sweater.

"Thank you so much! Can I get a hug?" I politely asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"**It Rains All Day, When You're Not Around.**

**And I'm Trying My Best To Come Clean With The Clouds.**

**They Follow Me Around;**

**I'll Dance Till The Rain Comes Down."**

**Chapter Two**

I looked over at Faith who was now next to me and told her about what had just happened. I may have talked too much to the point where she didn't care anymore but, I was excited. How was I supposed to just stop? Austin Gibbs came on but my friend who was taking me to meet The Summer Set was outside. I had to borrow another $3 from Alexis and $2 to Patti, and headed to the doors to meet Emmalee. Once we were back in, I walked back over to John, Emmalee followed. When I got to the merch table I noticed the 1 inch silicon bracelets that I really wanted that were not up there before. So I ranted to John, "John what is this? When I came up here before there were not up here, only the shirts were. No bracelets! And I really wanted a bracelet the most." He have the little smirk that fan often received from him. "So buy one now, you can never have too much Summer Set merch." He stated. "I can't." I threw my hands up in the air. "You ROBEBD me _JOHN_! I already owe 2 of my friends a total of $11!" I smiled but was somewhat disappointed. He started to dig through a box with tiny peanuts inside along with the bracelets. He held one out to me, "Here ya go." "I told you I don't have enough money for that." "Silly, I'm giving it to you. Now hold out your hand." "I'll feel bad just taking that from you. Won't you get in trouble?" I asked. He answered pretty fast, "I'll pay for it later." He smiled, I held out my hand and he slid the bracelet onto my wrist. "Thank you so much." I smiled and thought about how much Marlee would be enjoying her self, had she been here. "My best friend couldn't make it tonight and I paid for a ticket for her 16th birthday. The Summer Set is her all time favorite band and she loves you to death. Do you think I can get a picture with you for her?" I explained and finally spit out what I was aiming for, although I was quiet shy. Usually I wasn't as shy, but around him I was. Soon enough, after the picture and hanging out for a few more minutes, I treated him like I had known him my entire life. "Thank you. I'll see you soon at the interview that I'll be doing with you guys and my friend Emmalee." Emmalee and I walked back to the crowd where we found Patti and Faith. "You are so lucky Nuch!" Faith yelled so I would be able to hear her over the crowd. "Do you want a picture with him?" I asked Patti and her. "I don't know." She replied acting shy. "Oh come on, I'll go with you. It gives me yet another excuse to see him!" I started tugging on her arm, but she wouldn't budge. "He won't care; he didn't mind it when I asked for a picture, even after he gave me this bracelet!" It seemed as if her mouth dropped, "he gave you that?" Faith asked, looking at me, then him and back at me.

"Yeah, he felt bad that he 'robbed' me." I smiled and stuck my tongue out, feeling proud of myself that I was broke.

We continued walking to the crowd now, this time even slower. What was there to lose, we already lost our spots any-woo. I turned to Emmalee, "So when is our interview?" I asked.

"I should be getting a call about it soon."

After an hour of hanging out with John and others, we eventually got a call from the person who is in charge of interviews, his names was Zach. Emmalee and I followed him up the stairs, to the second floor of the venue where we were greeted by Brian Dales. We didn't waste anytime with getting started, and soon after, about 10 minutes later we were done with the interview. As we left John was heading up the stairs and stopped Zach on the way down.

"Hey, is there a swearing contract here?" John asked.

"I don't think they care as long as it's in the song and you're not just saying it for the hell of it." He answered.

"Okay, good cause Mod Sun just cussed multiple times." He replied.

"Just try to keep it minimal." They shook hands and continue to their destinations.

Stereo Skyline had two last songs to sing when we got back. They played Downtown and introduced their last song Heartbeat. "I want everyone to make hearts with their hands for this song. We're Stereo Skyline and hope you've had a great night. I know we did!" They began playing, "So baby keep my heart b-b-b-beating…."

Faith, Patti and I screamed the lyrics on the top of our lungs and put our hands up in the shape of hearts for the chorus. After the song ended, the crew started to pack up Stereo Skyline's equipment and, dug out The Summer Set's.

About 10 minutes before TSS was about to go onstage, I spotted Brian who was behind the crowd talking to the person in charge of speakers and lights. Patti and I were about to walk up to him but then Patti became nervous and that never happened.

The lights began to dim and everyone screamed, Brian walked out on stage followed by Josh, Stephen, John, and Jess.


	3. Chapter 3

"**The Truth I Must Tell,**

**I'm Lonely As Hell."**

**Chapter Three**

The Summer Set played; This is How We Live, Punch – Drunk Love, Girls Freak Me Out, Young, and then Where Are You Now? Listening to the song and watching them play was amazing, my only complaint was every fan girl who screamed on the top of her lungs when John began to sing. Hearing him sing was like, listening to angels; you just can't explain it. After, they sang a Poison cover of Nothin' But A Good Time, and continued with their songs Love Like This, She's Got the Rhythm and The Boys You Do. They got settled at the edge of the stage and talked for a few minutes before playing Passenger Seat. John played Violin while Brian and Josh just sat there, Stephen played acoustic and Jess shook a shaker to the beat. Finally the show ended with Chelsea.

The crowd started to get smaller and smaller as fans made their way to the merch tables to meet the bands for a final time. My group of friends waited a little bit, when the lines got really long we started taking pictures with all of the opening acts, minus Mod Sun who smelt of alcohol and weed.

We made our way over to Brian who seemed to be in a pissy mood. I walked up to him, "may I get a picture with you?" I asked.

"Sure." he put his arm around me.

When the picture was done I asked, "Do you know if John will be back out here?"

"No I think he's done for the night. You can check the back though if they will let you." He responded pretty fast.

"Thank you," I said, and waited for him to get pictures with everyone I was with before we left and tried to head out back.

Around the back there was security everywhere telling other fans to back up and be on the other side of the rode. Patti, Faith and Alex had to go home but Emmalee and I stuck around and hid in the tall grass on the side of the street we were told to stay on. Somewhere around 1 a.m. everyone started to leave, seeing as they would never get the chance to see the others in the band again. Once security left Emmalee and I ran to the other side of the road, to The Summer Set's van and knocked on it. Stephen opened the door and looked back into the van. "Did anyone order anything?" He asked being a little weirded out.

"Nah, man. No one here ordered anything." John's voice got closer to the door and when he was in full view he turned and saw me wide eyed. "Yo, dude. These girls are cool. Let them in." He said. "Actually, I'll just go out there. See you guys in a bit."

"You got your phone?" Stephen asked.

"Yes mom!" He took his phone out of his pocket and waved it for Stephen to see.

"Is he always that way with you?" Emmalee asked John as we started walking around the block.

He took a second to think, "Eh, it depends, like where we are and who we're with. Buffalo, no offence, is not the safest place in the world. And you guys are obviously fans, he's just hoping you guys aren't psycho or anything like that," he finished and shoved his hands into his front pockets.

"Well you can tell him he's got nothing to worry about. I don't care how much I love you or your band, neither of us would ever do anything to freak or weird you out." I smiled and took a look at my phone. I turned to face Emmalee, "Emm, we got about 25 minutes till your mom should be here."

"We can head back if you want?" John said, but I knew he meant it as a question.

"No, it's fine we have time." I smiled and continued walking. It became quiet, kind of awkward but at the same time, peaceful. We took a full walk around the block and got back to their van by 2:00 a.m. Emmalee's mom was there waiting for us.

"Well, we better go. I don't want her waiting too long." Emmalee was able to tell that I wanted to say goodbye to him before we had to go so she got in the car and waited for me.

I looked up at John who was about 5 inches taller than myself. "Well thank you for being so kind and hanging out with us a little bit longer." I said and smiled at him. I truly enjoyed myself.

"It was no problem at all. I'm glad I got to know you more." John bent down and kissed my cheek. "You know, we'll be here until 9:30 p.m. tomorrow, you should come by and hang out with us." He had a slight shy smile across his face.

"I'd love to, but I have to go now, thanks again." I smile, walked back to the car and got in.

I fell asleep that night with bright hopes for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"They say that love is for the patient  
Gotta plan for being restless for now"

Chapter Four

When I woke up it was almost after 2 p.m. After last night I was surprised I was even able to sleep. I got out of bed, slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, my white v-neck and added some color onto my lips. I pulled out my phone to text my mom who was at work, that I was going to hang out with friends.

I left the house around 2:45 and started walking to my friend's house; she had offered to drive me since she would be heading that way as well. I offered her to stay and hang out but she was going to the mall to hang out with others. I thanked her and got out of her car. The van looked unoccupied as I started to get closer. There was a note attached to the tire, just visible enough for me to notice it. I picked it up and began to read,

Dear Alie,

We decided to go for a walk, and I noticed that I never got a way to contact you so, if we're not back when you read this call me.

(520)-555-6237

Hope to talk to you soon,

John. =]

I held the paper in front of me while I entered his number into my phone; he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey" I paused, "I-It's Alie, from last night." I lightly smiled knowing he couldn't see.

"Oh, alright. I figured it being an unknown number and all, but I'm saving it as soon as we get off the phone if you don't mind." He stated.

"Of course I don't. Will you guys be back soon?"

"He sounded hesitant. "W-we should be. I'm guessing about 10 minutes. Will you be okay being there by your self?" He asked.

"I should be."

"Well if you need to just knock on the Stereo Skyline bus, and tell their driver you're waiting for me." He finished.

I smiled to myself again, "Alright, see you soon."

"Yes you will. Bye." I looked and my phone and it flashed 'call ended' on the screen. I leaned against the bus for what seemed like forever but when I saw John smiling and making his way over to me my entire attitude changed. "JOHN!" I yelled as he turned the corner and got closer.

He held his hands out for a hug; I gladly accepted and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey, it's nice to see you. Damn, aren't you freezing Alie?" he asked noticing what I was wearing. I was dressed in black skinny jeans, blue and white shirt with a tank top underneath and finally the hoodie I bought last night during the show. "You're making me cold just looking at you." He laughed and pulled me inside of Xtreme wheels.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked curiously.

"I have to go take care of something but after would you like to go out and eat, I haven't eaten all day!"

"Sure, sounds good." About 15 minutes later he was ready to leave. "So where are we going to eat?"

"Well. I'm not from here so where would you like to go?" He asked.

"How hungry are you?" I answered his question with another.

"Starving."

"Okay, well we can go to my favorite burrito place to eat called Moe's." I smiled, "But do you mind if we stop at my house, I need to grab more money."

I looked at me as he started the rental car. "No, it's fine. I got it."

"Look John, I still owe you for the bracelet from last night, I'm not going to let you pay for this too."

He grabbed my hand between the driver and passenger seat. "I don't care. You're not paying me back. If you feel like you must for the band, you can give me the 5 dollars for the bracelet later, after our date."

_Did he just call this a d-date? Holy crap. I was on a date with John Gomez, the guitarist from one of my favorite bands. This felt so surreal. I looked at our hands that were still linked as he continued driving._

When we got to Moe's we ordered, sat down and began talking. We asked each other a lot of questions, just the type to get to know someone better. I don't think I stopped smiling once. Every look and every word he sent my way made gave me butterflies. Soon we were done eating, he invited me to stay for a bon fire they were having just before they had to head back on the road.

Of course there was alcohol but, I'm way under age and john's only 19 so tonight he decided he wouldn't drink either which made me extremely happy. Without realizing it, 8:45 came sooner than I hopped it would. The bands had to leave at 9 so they began cleaning up their mess around 8:50 and were ready to go 5 minutes later.

"Alie.." John said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes John."

"Do you need a ride? We can give you one since it's on the way to the freeway." He looked at me with a hopeful half smile.

"Sure, thank you. Will you be driving?"

"No, our driver will be. You can sit with me though in the back of the van." I smiled at the thought and accepted his offer. We got into the van, and sat together. I sat in between his legs, laid against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around my torso. My house wasn't too far but the ride was nice while it lasted.

I got out of the van and John followed. "Alie, Can we talk real fast before we have to leave?"

"Sure."

"I really liked hanging out with you, and as soon as this tour is over, if you will let me, I'd like to take you out on another date. Would you like to go out with me for a second time?" He asked.

"I'd love that John; I had a lot of fun with you as well. Just promise me you'll try your best not to forget me?" I asked him.

"Of course I won't." He started taking off one of his necklaces and slipped it over my head. "I want you to have this; it's a necklace my mom had given to me before we left for our first warped tour a few years ago so I still had some part of her with me." He started playing with the little gold token in his fingers and smiled. "Now it will be a reminder that I won't forget you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I hugged him one last time before he hoped back into the van and it had taken off. I watched the van turn all the way down the corner before started making my way to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cause where you are is where I wanna be now.  
Where are you now?"

Chapter Five

John's P.O.V:

Sitting with Alie on the van felt so right, I didn't want her to leave. But she had school the next day. So I promised to talk to her everyday.

Two and a half weeks later she had thanksgiving break. I'm not sure how she managed it but she talked her parents into letting her fly out to see a few more shows and hang out for three days. She was bringing her friend Alexis along with her.

I waited for her for an hour at the airport hoping she was all right. I saw a girl with medium brown hair like hers. I walked up to her and her friend with my arms open for a hug. She hugged me and pulled away shortly after. "John, this is my friend Alexis. She saw you on the 6th as well but was forced to leave earlier."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Alexis. I'm John Gomez, even though I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

A few hours later we were at a venue that we would be playing in later. "Would you girls like to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, can we just grab something quick?" Alexis asked.

"Well, if you don't want to go anywhere they have some food here." Alie suggested. I just nodded and let them decide. "We're just going to eat here.

As Alie and Alexis ate, I left them to talk and went to hang out with Stephen and Josh. We ended up walking around the block but when we got crowded by fans they were really clingy. "John, why don't we go back to your bus and hook up?" Some fan tried to say to me in a seductive tone; it just made her sound dumb and desperate. I shrugged her off, tucked my hands into the front pockets of my skinny jeans and continued walking. But they continued following me, there were 4 of them now, all over me.

"Look, I can't. You're pretty and all but I have a girlfriend and I won't hurt her, I'm happy with her and care about her too much." I noticed that as I lied to them Alie was the only person on my mind at the moment.

Thankfully she let go of me, "Oh, I didn't realize you had a girlfriend." I gained nasty glares from all of the girls but none of them knew that the girl I described wasn't my girlfriend, just a friend that I happened to _really _like. This time Josh, Stephen and I got to walk back to the front doors without being stopped this time.

I said goodbye to the guys and headed back to Alexis and Alie. "Hey girls." I said and sat down next to them. "How was your food?"

"Delish, thank you." Alie said to me.

"Yeah, I don't think I've had pizza that good before." Alexis laughed and said, "thank you."

I looked at Alie who was talking to Alexis and smiled the smile I feel in love with two weeks ago when we first met. This brought me back to what happened outside with the fans. "Alie?" I asked, trying to get her attention, but I didn't say her name loud enough she was deep in conversation. "Alie, can I ask you something?"

She smiled at me and put her conversation with Alexis on pause, "You kind of just did but you may ask another if you'd like."

"Okay, I know this is a lot to ask for but do you think you can pretend to be my girl friend?" I asked hopeful she would understand. "Some fan wanted to 'hook-up' with me, so I told them I had an amazing girlfriend that I cared too much about –" I was cut off by her.

"John, I'd love to be your 'amazing' girlfriend for the night, thanks for asking." She smiled once again and I wrapped my arm around her. I was happy she accepted for tonight but also wished she was my _real_ girlfriend.

Eventually the concert started with Austin Gibbs playing and the three of us hung out at the merch table, selling articles of clothing whenever someone asked. We were all talking when the girls who were following me earlier came up; I pulled Alie on top of my lap hoping they would get the idea.

One of them glared at Alie, "Is this your fucking amazing girlfriend you couldn't ditch for _one_ night?" She asked.

Alie looked at the floor and kept starring until I looked at the girl in front of us with the same glare she gave Alie, "Yes, she is amazing and it's not that I couldn't, I wouldn't ditch her, and she means everything to me." I said and wrapped my arms around her tighter than they were before. I could tell Alie liked playing along because she smiled and then laughed when the fan turned to walk away.

Unlucky us, she turned back around. "Well if she'd your girlfriend why haven't you guys kissed all night?"

"I don't like to show too much PDA, and make obsessed fans like you jealous." Alie smirked at her and looked back at me, "isn't that right babe?"

"Of course." I looked into her eyes and forgot all about Alexis, and everyone else who could possibly be watching. The only thing that distracted me from Alie was when I heard the fan threaten Alie.

"Well tell her to watch her back; she'll never know what hits her if she doesn't."

I forced Alie off of my lap and got face to face with the fan, some people just don't know when to stop. "Look, if you are threatening to hurt my girlfriend or _anyone_ else in this room I can have you kicked out of here and don't think I won't have security throw you out." I turned to Chuck who was in charge of taking care of the tables when band members didn't offer to help, told him that Alexis, Alie and I were going to go outside to the van.

Alexis decided she didn't really want to so she stayed inside to watch Stereo Skyline who was now on stage. Once Alie and I were outside, I pulled her over next to the door and pushed my lips against hers. She deepened the kiss as I put my arms around her small waist, lightly pushed her against the brick wall of the venue. Her arms made their way up to my neck and into my hair. Kissing her in that moment felt so right, I knew I didn't want to pretend anymore. I was with Alie now and didn't want to stop. But of course with my luck, Stephen stepped out of the door.

"Um, I'm sorry bro, but it's time to hit the stage." He said and went back inside.

I looked at her; she was still leaning against the wall. I opened my mouth to talk, "Look Alie, I-I I need to talk to you when the show is over, okay?"

"Y-yeah, n-no problem John." She gave me a hug before I rushed into the venue to start the gig.

Alie's P.O.V.

John went into the venue and I stayed outside trying to process what just happened out here just a few seconds ago. He wasn't pretending for fans because when I looked after he went inside no one seemed to be around but us.

After about 5 more minutes Alexis stuck her head halfway out of the door, "come on Al, you're missing This Is How We Live!"

"I'll be there in a minute." I simply stated.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong, that's the thing. John just kissed me, like _really_ kissed me. No fans were out here so I don't think he was putting on a show." I finished trying to once again figure things out.

"That's great Alie. We'll talk more after the show though, and you tell me the whole story later." She pulled on my sleeves and dragged me into the building as 'Punch-Drunk Love started.

After the show ended John got off the stage and gave me a sweaty hug. "Are you ready to talk?" He asked me as he pulled away.

"I don't want to keep you from meeting -"

"You won't be, plus you have to come with me, I mean you are my girlfriend and all." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the merch table as he greeted fans I sold last minute shirts and bracelets that people where buying. About 40 minutes passed until the venue was being cleared out. Alexis helped me pack up the rest of the shirts and carry the boxes to the van. Once we finished John told me he had to talk so Alexis stayed with Josh at the van.

"About earlier, I didn't kiss you to pretend for anyone that you were my 'amazing' girlfriend, because you aren't. The truth is that I want you to be my girlfriend, not my fake one that I had to use as a sad excuse to kiss someone I haven't been able to keep off my mind since the day we met."

"John, I –"

"Please, I'm not done Alie. Anyways, you have no idea how much I have thought about kissing you like that since the day I gave you that necklace. The only difference between now and then, is that well, I'm not afraid to tell you that I really, _really_ like you." He grabbed my hands to make sure I knew he meant it. I just looked at him waiting to see if he had anything else to say. "Well, you can say something now."

I thought of what to say he looked really nervous. "John, you could have stopped at, 'I want you to be my girlfriend' and you still would have gotten the same response as now. I want to be your girlfriend too." I stood on my tip toes to reach up to him and give him a passionate kiss.

"You had me scared there for a minute, it feels so good to know you feel the same way. Alie, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I would love to John Christopher Gomez." This time he leaned down, gave me a kiss and soon we were on our way back to the van with his hand around my waist. It felt good to know we no longer had to fake our feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

"_But I do it so well,__  
__Yeah, I'm doing so well"_

Chapter Six

We walked back to the van, when we got back Alexis and Stephen looked very comfy with each other. When everyone was able to see us, Josh high-fived John while Brian yelled "Awe, guys look at the cute love birds. It's about time you two kissed," And winked at John. John then sat down next to Stephen and pulled me over to sit on his lap seeing as there was no other room because Alexis, Stephen and Brian took up the whole bumper of the van. We didn't have long before we had to leave and be on our way to Michigan.

"I'm really hungry, can we like pretty please stop soon for some food? I'm feeling like yogurtology!" Everyone cheered when Cameron mentioned yogurtology.

Alexis looked at him and laughed, soon she said, "You would Cam."

John and I were in the middle seats of the van while everyone else had sat in the back with the seats down. After another hour of driving we finally stopped at Burger King, and down the street was a yogurtology. We ate as fast as we could, took the yogurtology to go and were on our way again. The entire ride was like 10 hours long and we finally made it to the venue about 5 hours before the show, so sound check started right away.

Alexis and I started setting up the table while the guys were doing their meet and greats with 5 randomly selective fans and a friend of their choice. "Hey, do you think I would look good in this?" Alexis asked me holding the baseball 'The Summer Set' shirt up to her chest.

"I think I'd look cute especially with your hair in a side braid with glasses like it is right now." I smiled and threw money on the table, "Happy belated birthday, sorry I never got you anything."

"Awe, thanks Alie!" she gave me a hug from the other side of the table. "Now get your ass back here to help me. They'll be opening the doors in about 5 minutes."

"Alright, let me just go ask the guys if there is anything they need help with." I said pointing to the door and started to walk backwards towards it.

I stopped walking when I bumped into someone, turned around and saw John looking down at me. "Going somewhere?" He asked and gave me the usual, John Gomez 'one eye brow cocked but and the other down' look.

"Actually just about to go find you and the rest of the guys to see if you guys would like any help."

"There's nothing we can't handle."

"Yeah, minus all the fans that are about to start pilling in here in about," she was cut off noticing there were girls already running towards the merch tables. I ran behind the table, pulling her with me to avoid the screaming girls.

John's P.O.V.

"Hey ladies, can I help you?" I asked the three girls looking at all of the shirts.

"Just looking, can't really decide which I like more." The one wearing a blue tank top said.

"Oh, I'd stay to help you but I have to go get going." I didn't feel like staying because to be honest it was boring to night. Alie started talking to Alexis about 15 minute ago about something I wouldn't 'understand'. "Hey, Al. I'm gonna go find the guys and help in anyway I can. Doesn't seem like there are that many people buying merch tonight.

"Alright, I'll see you after the show." She smiled and that almost made me change my mind right on the spot, but I knew nothing would change. Instead I gave Alexis a hug. I hugged Alie tighter then ever, just savoring the moment. I walked away and left them to themselves.

Stephen and Josh were talking; somehow I never end up seeing Brian until _right_ before the show. "No, I told you we don't have time for that today. I'm pretty sure everyone has seen in on youtube already!" Stephen argued with Josh.

"What are we talking about?" I interrupted.

"Jobe's stupid joke he wants to tell." He pointed towards Josh.

"Nah, I have something I'd like to say tonight if that's okay?" I asked Stephen and Josh at the same time.

"I don't see why not, just don't make it fast." Stephen stated.

"Whoa, why does he get to say something but I can't tell my joke?" Josh asked Stephen.

"Because he almost never talks, you tell that dumb joke every fucking night dude. Get over it. It's not even funny anymore." He said and walked away, Josh followed him.

Before I even knew it I was getting a text from the tour manager saying to meet everyone side-stage in 5 mins, I went over to Alie quickly before I made my way to the stage. "Hey, make sure you watch tonight, kay babe?" I asked her before giving her a quick hug and kiss. I then left her and made my way to the stage.

We played our usual set, and just before we started playing Where Are You Now, I looked over at Brian and told him I would intro the song for him. Grabbed his water bottle and pulled a stool up.

"This song means a lot to all of us. Sometimes with being on the road like we always are you have to leave behind the ones you love or care about. Recently I know what it feels like to have a girl or a guy away from you for a certain amount of time. But thankfully she's here tonight with me. This song is for everyone who knows what I'm going through." I smiled and started Where Are You Now?

"Doesn't matter where you are, doesn't matter where you are. Doesn't matter if we're states apart; she loves me." I finished singing. Alie was the only one that mattered at that moment, I couldn't wait to run off the stage and hold her in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

"She walks and she talks and she stirs my feet  
Like she's sleeping next to me_"_

Chapter Seven

Alie's P.O.V.

The past few months were great, before I even knew it, it was the last day of school. That means the only thing between me and John was 4 final exams I had to take. Seeing as John and I are still young, he got his parents to agree to have me stay the summer while I worked on my AP photography projects while they stayed settled for a little while. I'm not sure how, but my parents didn't mind.

"Are you sure you have everything?" My mom asked as I threw the last tank top of mine into the suite case. I waited this long to pack because I had to do a shit load of laundry last night. "Do you have enough money? I can always transfer you some more, just give me a few days notice." She finished, the panic was now showing on her face.

"Don't worry Ma, I'll be fine." I gave her a kiss on the cheek to reassure her, "Plus, it's not like I'm moving out for good, it's only for a couple of months. You'll see me again in like 8 weeks." I gave her a hug; she grabbed one of my suite cases while I grabbed the other two and my carry on.

The ride to the airport was about 20 mins from my house but we had to go pick up Alexis and Haley so that added on another 10 minutes. My mom pulled up the mini van filled with 5 bags of mine and Alexis' into Haley's driveway.

"But why not?" Alexis asked her, standing between the door frame.

"I'm not exactly sure; she mentioned something about not liking the idea of being so far away and living with 2 older boys."

"But their parents will be there." I added.

"Yeah, my mom doesn't care." She finished, we gave her our apologies and went back into the car to head for the airport.

The first flight would make us get off in Ohio and then we would get on another flight that would take us straight to Arizona. Once we went to bag checkout, Alexis spotted Cameron right away. He said that all of the others were too busy recording a new song so they would meet us at the house. When we arrived there was already a party going on. I got out of the car, John and Cameron helped us carry our bags in the house and up to the guest room we would be sharing.

"So everything set?" the boys asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I believe so. Hey John?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They'll be home around 4:30 p.m. tomorrow."

"And this party is for…" Alexis started to ask.

"Welcoming? I guess?" Stephen said as he knocked on the door and walked in. "Well, we needed a reason to throw our well known and loved Gomi parties" Alexis and I laughed at the fact that he just called himself and John 'Gomi' because it's what Alexis used to call them all the time because we were never sure how to say Gomez plural.

"Well, are we going to just stand her the rest of the night or are we going to go get wasted?" Cameron yelled at us and waved for us to follow him down the stairs, into the kitchen and to the kegs of beer. Cam handed Alexis a red cup at the same time Stephen handed me one. John didn't feel like drinking.

"Hey, your not gonna drug my girl for date rape, are you dude?" John joked around with Stephen as I chugged my drink. The beer wasn't enough for me or Alexis so I went to grab 2 Smirnoffs from the fridge.

"Oh YES! Just what I've been waiting for! You know me SO well Alie." That earned me a hug and eventually we split up, I left to dance with John but when I got back Cameron was by himself and Alexis was nowhere to be found.

"Did you find her yet?" I asked Cam as I slurred some of my words.

"No, I'm going to go look upstairs." He said and left almost as fast.

Stephen's P.O.V.

I didn't know who I was making out with but, she was a great kisser. She let me shove her against the wall; she seemed to like things aggressive and fast. I put my hands on her lower back examining her body as she put her arms around my neck and into my hair. Someone walked in but we continued macking on each other hoping whoever it was would go away. They soon left, slamming the door behind them; probably pissed he wasn't getting any action tonight.

John's P.O.V.

"Doesn't your brother know I like Alexis?" Cam asked me as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was grabbing my second beer.

"Uh, I believe so. Why?" I said taking a sip.

"He's making out with Alexis upstairs and got her shirt off. I walked into him sucking her neck. She'll probably have a hicky the size of Alaska tomorrow morning." He explained.

"Dude, is he really?" I asked, almost surprised I was hearing this about my brother. It was Alie's friend and I didn't really want to see her naked so I grabbed Alie, dragged her up the stairs. "Look, barge in there, tell your friend to get her clothes on and go find Cam to make him feel better."

"What if Stephen has his pant's off already.. I'm not going in there." She made a discussed face. For being drunk she wasn't throwing her self at anyone so that was good.

"And I don't want to see your friend naked. Look, you should go in there because you won't remember this in the morning. I will." I stated and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Fuck you John." She said but walked in the room away. I listened through the door, "GET YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON NOW, AND GO DOWNSTAIRS OR INTO THE SPEAR ROOM. AND GET YOUR FUCKING PANTS ON STEPHEN. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED WHILE DATING YOUR BROTHER. IT'S DISTURBING!" she finished and walked back out, slurring more of her words, "there you go, that wasss eassy," and smiled.

When Alie got pissed, she got PISSED. I made a mental note to never tick her off. Stephen soon walked out after Alie. "PARTY POOPER!" he yelled in my face. I got a huge whiff of beer and cigarettes.

"Fuck off dude. You're shit faced."

"I know your face looks like shit. Maybe you should get a bag for that."

"At least I have a girlfriend." I said.

"Yeah, who just saw my dick!" He said and winked at her.

I moved my hand from around her waist and punched him so hard he fell to the ground. He asked for help and Alie helped.

Alie's P.O.V.

"Thanks for helping me up darlin'." Stephen said to me right after he stopped staggering.

"Don't call me that." I looked for John who left as soon as I began to help Stephen up. Oh fuck. Hopefully he wasn't too mad.

The party started to die down around 3:30 and almost everyone left. A few people slept on the couch and some others on the floor. I headed up to mine and Alexis' spear room once the last person left.

"Good morning!" Alexis shouted into my ear. I was already up, but didn't want to deal with anyone because of everything that happened last night. Not only did I have to see my best friend naked but I had to see my boyfriend's brother naked as well.

"Hi." I simply said. "Did everyone leave?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and John already cleaned the house." She brought up his name and I remember he looked pretty mad last night after Stephen winked at me.

"Is he mad?" I asked.

"At, you? I'm not sure. He is mad about something though." Jess said as she walked into the room and opened the curtains.

"Fuck." I said into my pillow. I got out of bed, eventually I'd have to talk to him about this. I threw on a bra, tank top and my 'Love Like This' sweater I had bought when I first saw them play. "Hey," I said to John and Josh sitting on the couch watching the science channel. "How's your brother?" I asked directed to Josh but of course John thought I was talking to him.

"You really do like him don't you." He assumed with out even really talking to me at all."

"Hey, bighead. She was asking me about Cam." Josh stated and got up, "He's fine thanks for asking. I'll leave you to alone to 'talk'". He made hand quotes. "Don't take anything he says right now seriously." Then left the room and headed up stairs.

"What's going on?" I quietly asked him as he got up and walked towards me.

"Do you like him?"

"Him who?"

"Oh my fucking god Alie! You know who. Don't act dumb!" he shouted.

"No, I obviously don't. So don't ever fucking call me dumb again." I yelled back and poked his upper left chest a few times.

I looked down at the rug waiting for him to finish. "Look, I wore my heart on my sleeves and told millions of people about you. If you don't love me back, and you like my brother, then maybe we should just end this!" he stated and started to yell towards the end.

When I looked back up, I didn't know what to say. "You never even said you love me so you can't pull that bullshit on me." I stated.

"It's not bullshit though. Fuck! Alie, I love you and ever since November I can't keep my fucking mind off of you. Every time I mess up during a song or stutter because I forget what I'm talking about, is because your face came into my mind and that's all I can think about." He put his arms around me, just above my waist and touched his forehead to mine. "I love you Alie."

"John, I don't like anyone else. My friends think I'm a groupie because I can't tell anyone about how we _really_ know each other. I can tell how amazing you were when we met but that's all. But yet you can tell everyone at every show what I mean to you. It's not very fair. I'd like to share some of my personal life with my friends as well." I finished.

"Alexis knows about us."

"I know, but no one else does. I want other people to know the real reason why I wake up everyday with a smile on my face is because I know that you're mine." I half smiled. I wanted him to say something along the lines of 'fine we can tell your friends, or send pictures to them' but I didn't get that response.

"I know you do, and when the time is right we can tell them." He waited before continuing. "Now, you never really said anything about what I told you."

"What part?" 

"I love you."

"I love you too John." I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

I walked back up the stairs, into my room where Alexis and Jess were waiting. "How did things go with Johnny?" Jess asked right away.

"Great! Things couldn't be better, were about to go out to eat. So I'm going to go and get ready, see you guys later." I grabbed my clothes and went to shower.

I just got out of the shower, put my make up on and without knocking Jess walked in. "Oh hey I forgot to tell you, try your best to get laid." And just left without letting me get a chance to comment back.

I yelled back at her, "Thanks for the advice. I need to!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alexis' P.O.V.

Alie and I were enjoying our last few weeks of summer with John and Cameron as much as possible. Alie was never with me at night because after about 2 weeks of staying here she has been sleeping in John's room. We were skypeing on Alie's laptop with her parents and my mom.

"So we'll see you in about 3 weeks?" Alie asked her parents and they nodded.

"Okay, well we have to go the guys need some help down stairs. Talk to you later." O I looked at Alie then back at the camera, "Love you guys!" And the screen went black.

Alie got up, "man, it's like they can't shut up!" she complained as we headed down the stairs, outside and jumped into the pool.

Break came and soon went. We spent most of the weekends going to parties and during the week we would find things to do. At one point we went to the closest beach and to 4 of the warped tour dates.

Alie's P.O.V.

Alexis and I were packing; it seemed like yesterday we had finally been 100% sober from the party and was unpacking. Summer seemed short but there were many memories we had. "Hey, isn't that my shirt?" Alexis asked noticing the shirt I did indeed steal from her the second week being here, it was her 'Who the!#$ is The Mixtape?' shirt.

"Yeah, would you like it back?"

"Nah, you can keep it for now. But I need it for when we get back, they have a show coming up and I wanna wear it there." She stated.

"Oh, do you mind if I go with?" I asked.

"Do I ever?"

"Nope." I said making the 'p' stand out. There was a knock at the door, I zippered my bag, John grabbed it without me asking and Josh followed him grabbing Alexis'. "Where's Cam?" I asked for Alexis.

"He's going to meet us there. So we should get going." Josh said.

On the way to the airport I looked out the window. John's hand was tangled in mine while his other was on the wheel. "What's wrong Al?" He asked.

"Nothing, just not looking forward to the plane ride. I'll be so alone and bored." I said dully and looked at him.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He continuously made circles around my knuckles.

"We won't be together for my birthday either." I pouted my lower lip at him and looked back out the window. When we arrived at the airport Josh and John grabbed our bags and wheeled them all the rest of the way for us. John told the three of use he would be right back but returned 10 minutes later. "What took so long babe, something wrong with our flight?" I asked.

He smiled his perfect, loving smile. "Nope, I had to go pick up mine and Cameron's ticket."

"Ticket?" Alexis and I asked at the same time. "Cam's not even here." Alexis pointed out.

"He will be." Josh gave me and Alexis hugs goodbye. Soon Cameron arrived and we were on our flight back to New York.

The plane landed about an hour ago we were still waiting for our bags when my mom sent me a text. 'Ben stopped by to see you, told him you weren't home yet and said to leave you alone. Hope he got the message.' I decided I would text her back, 'Thank you mom, be home soon. Just getting in the taxi now. Love ya!'

We were home within10 minutes later. I ran up to my mom, and gave her a hug. "I missed you so much Alie." She said and rubbed my back but soon pulled away to see John. "So this must be the one and only John I've been hearing a lot about."

"Mom, this is my boyfriend John." I wrapped my arms around his waist and soon let go. "John this is my mom" he shook her hand, "and my dad." John shook his as well.

"It's nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Moore."

It was finally my birthday and my parents left to go out of town they said we were allowed to throw a mini party. My guess is that mini did not mean over 300 people. John told me it was just going to be a few friends but they had tour buses and tour buses filled with people and many well known bands such as; the rest of The Summer Set, We the Kings, Mayday Parade, The Maine, My Girl Friday, All Time Low, Hey Monday, Paramore and others. Alexis helped send out invites earlier that week. John also told me we would just hang around the house all day but we ended up going out to eat.

Jess walked into my room as usual without knocking, "Hey girl!" She shouted and squeezed me. "You look great." She commented on my zebra black and pink cocktail dress I was wearing for tonight. "Even if it's just going to come off later tonight." She winked and nudged me.

People started flooding the house around 9, and not wasting anytime with the alcohol in the kitchen. We played a few games of beer pong, John being my partner, first we played Alexis and Cameron, and won. Then we played Rian Dawson and Cassadee Pope, and pretty much tied. We ate some cake, then I danced with John and few random girls for a bit, but then John pulled me up the stairs. As soon as we got up the stairs he made no hesitation to pull of my dress. I had my legs wrapped around his waist while he carried me over to my room and laid above me on my bed.

First I was sitting on top of his lap while we intensely made out. After a few minutes I rolled over, and he was now on top of me. He used one arm to hold his body weight and the other to explore my body.

Not long after we both had all of our clothes off, and were breathing heavily. He looked at me and asked, "are you sure you want to." I nodded and he slid into me. I couldn't help but feel the need to moan. I tried my best not to yell by biting my lip but eventually it came to the point where that wasn't going to work any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I woke up and tried to roll over but remembered that I wasn't the only one in the bed. John was still sleeping, snoring lightly. The clock on the wall read 2:30. I can't believe slept in that late. I carefully removed his arm from my side and got up. I threw on shorts that said, "Heartbreaker" on the back and my "Boys Like Girls" shirt.

"I walked into the living room and no one was lying on the floor anymore so I figured they went back home or on the tour buses. There were red cups everywhere. 20 minutes later I was only half done but John came down without me hearing. He wrapped his hands around my stomach and I jumped into the air. "Thanks, just what I want, to die of a heart attack at 16."

"Well I don't want that, I want the opposite." He kissed my cheek and I turned to face him. "You know, last night was amazing." He smiled and winked.

"Yes it was." We sat down and watched animal planet, John's favorite when five boys walked in from the front door.

Garrett, Jared, Kenny, Pat and John O found places to sit in the living room. I ended up lying across Jared, Kenny and John G to save room. "Who is all still here?"

"Just us and The Summer Set." Garrett responded while keeping his eyes on the TV. "We should go somewhere for your birthday."

"How about Chucky Cheese?" Pat asked with the biggest grin on his face I've ever seen.

"Sounds like fun, let's go get ready." Garrett said and started to get up, he held out a hand to help me and John followed me to my room.

I started to take off my tank top and caught John starring at me. "Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No." He simply said and shook his head.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alright. Well I'd like to get changed." I eyed him and then the door.

"Are you seriously kicking me out, I mean it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He winked at me for the second time today. And waited, probably hoping I'd give in. "Well I'm gonna change now." He said and started taking his shirt off. This time I caught myself starring. I shrugged it off and continued to get changed, facing the wall.

Soon enough Alexis, Cameron, The Maine, The Summer Set and I were in the van and off to go to Chucky Cheese. I threw on my CD that was in my mom's van and the song 'Forth Drink Instinct' by Cute Is What We Aim For. We all started singing a few mins into the song, "He said it was a one night stand, but the alcohol didn't let her understand. Yeah, he said it was a one night stand, a one night stand."

We sang on the top of our lungs and as the song ended we pulled into the parking lot. No doubt Pat was the first one out. "MY FAVORITE PLACE ON EARTH!" He ran into the doors before the next person even had the chance to get out.

Eventually we all made it inside, pat was nowhere in sight, probably already into the pool of balls. We spent 7 hours there and were on our home by 10. "I'm so tired." John O said and then yawned. Jared continued to drive for about 20 more minutes then we were finally home.

Everyone went to bed. I finished cleaning the house with John and then he pulled on me to go upstairs and to bed. I wore my Letterset short shorts with a white tank top and he wore his guitar hero boxers.

The next morning everyone had to go home so we said our goodbyes, even my Johnny had to go to. I know he hated being called that but, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I gave everyone a hug, Jess told me she would call later and then I had to say goodbye to John. "I'll call you once we get home."

"Promise not to forget?" I asked him, knowing a lot has happened these past four weeks. "I'll see you on the tour, save me a spot in the van for the weekend you guys are here." I got on my tippy toes and gave him a sweet kiss, but he deepened it, making me only want more. He pulled away, gave me on last hug and got on to the bus. I waved and tried to smile knowing I wouldn't see my best friends for a few weeks.

School was back in session; I walked down the familiar halls to my locker and found all of my friends. Alexis went to a different school so I only saw her once in a while after school. People whispered in the halls talking about their summers and how they got to go to Florida, or on a cruise. Well the best thing happened to me and I'm not allowed to tell anyone about it.

My friend Jessica came up to me, "So how was your summer? What did you do?"

And I didn't know what to tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Well, you know. The usual, babysat, went to concerts." I responded.

"What concerts?" Jess asked and noticed I already decorated my locker last week when we were allowed to come in early to do so. There were about 10 pictures of me and The Summer Set and 3 of John and me. One was from the day we met, with just his arm around me and mine around him. In another one I was sitting on his lap with his arm around my waist and the last one was of us kissing in his pool. The last picture you weren't exactly able to see it was him though. "Oh I see, how many Summer Set concerts did you go to?"

I tried to count in my head, it wasn't that hard though, "I believe like 6 or 7 times."

"Well, I do see this picture, who is the boy?" She started to pull it out a little bit to get a better view.

"Oh, just someone I met, summer romance I guess." I said and tried to pull it off, but ended up smiling and Jess noticed.

"Wait, this isn't just any guy, it's, John right? That guy?" She pointed to the picture of my and John from November.

I nodded, "Please don't tell anyone. They will find out in October." She gave me a look of confusion. "Usually we have just the pep assembly during the day for the T-NT week, but this year we're having 2 bands play during it. So it's going to be the whole day. No classes." I smiled, already excited for spirit week.

"That's awesome, what other bands?"

"Don't tell but, I got to pick. And they will be, All Time Low, The Summer Set and The Maine." Then the bell rang I said hi to people as I passed them in the hall on the way to homeroom/first period which was American History for me. I had a few friends in that class, we talked for about 20 mins in every class and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I looked for a table with people I knew. I found a table with Katie, Jess, Catie, and Alexis L.

The day went pretty fast along with the first week. Before I knew it, it was already the weekend. A week turned into a month and it was soon spirit week. TSS was touring but this was one of their stops for the tour on the same night. I saw Jess Bowen talking to Stephen, "You have to tell her."

"Why me, I can't do that. No way. Have Brian do it." He pointed to where Brian was talking to Josh.

"You know, I don't think she'll be as mad if Josh told her."

I decided to get their attention then. I knew it wasn't good if they were all afraid of telling me something. "Tell me, what exactly?" I asked Jess and Stephen as they turned to face me.

"ALIE, I MISSED YOU!" Jess said and engulfed me into a hug.

"Yeah, we missed you a lot. When do you get to leave this hell hole?" Stephen asked, being the nice friend he always has been.

"Counting this year; 2 more years. The year has only just begun." I hugged him back and pulled away. "So, tell me what? I'd like to know." I tried not to think about anything bad that they could be keeping but I know nothing great happened either.

"It's about John."

"Okay, is he alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you won't be." Jess said pouting her lip at me, "He got drunk one night on tour, and we kind of caught him making out with some girl, her shirt was off. We left the bus right after and we never thought to ask him about it. Hoping he would tell us himself but he never did. You should hear his side first before you start worrying." She tried to pull me in for a comforting hug but I shoved her away.

Tears started to pour from my eyes as I sped to the bus they had. "What the fuck happened John?" I yelled as I walked in and searched for him. I didn't see or hear him so I went to the back where there was a room for video games. He was playing some racing game. He saw me standing at the door and immediately stood up.

"Alie," he held out his arms, because he was surprised to see me. He threw the controller to the game on the couch when he noticed I was crying. "Wh-what's wrong?" He asked.

"You cheated on me! I can't believe it. I'm glad I didn't tell all of my friends about you, although it would have been a hell of a story to tell people how much of a dick you are."

I started walking to the door but he grabbed my arm but I didn't turn to face him. "I didn't mean to, and it didn't even really happen. You know I love you." I pulled my arm out of his grip and slammed the door hoping he wouldn't chase after me.

My friends were there to comfort me, but because no one but Jess knew about him she was the only one who was really able to help. "It'll be okay. We can throw tomatoes at him today while he plays." She smiled and was able to make me laugh. Soon enough the first band started playing being The Maine, they played 4 songs then All Time Low went on and played 6 songs and soon it was time for The Summer Set. As Cameron started setting up the stage I thought of Alexis who missed him and hopefully he wasn't cheating either. Of course they weren't dating but he really liked her and she really liked him.

Stephen started looking around for me, probably hoping I was still going to watch, even though it was a whole school event that we were made to sit through. I was in the front row because Alexis D decided she wanted to be close to the bands as they played so it was very easy for Stephen to spot me out. He waved and blew me a kiss. I blew one back to him and noticed that half of my class was looking. And the rest of the band grabbed their instruments.

"Hey guys, how's your day so far?" Brian asked into the microphone. Like at every show you'll go to we all just screamed, well by we I meant the crowd, I just sat there and watched.

'Good I'm glad. If you are coming to see us tonight, after the game you'll hear some of these songs all over again." He began playing She's Got The Rhythm. Then the song ended. "Now, by a show of hands, who thinks it is fun to get back at the people who hurt you or your friends?" Brian asked and almost everyone raised their hands. He usually did not intro the song asking this. "Well, one of my friends has been hurt and we want her to know it's alright to get back at the one who hurt you most."

"This one is for you girl." Stephen said and pointed at me, no wonder he was looking before hand. Everyone around me gasped when they noticed me. They played The Boys You Do, people in our bleachers were bouncing up and down.

After The Boys You Do, they pulled out the acoustic guitars, which meant one of two things. Next was either Where Are You Now? or Passenger Seat.

"I'm going to let our guitarist John explain this one."

"Well, we all write songs for a reason, this one was written because Brian had a girl friend and realized how much he missed her while she was on tour and couldn't go with him. Well I'm a fuck up and did not listen to my heart; I listened to what my brain was telling me to do. And I messed up a great thing I had with an amazing girl." John began to strum the guitar. Towards the end I started to cry and Jess noticed because she put her around me, and rubbed my back as they played. "Doesn't matter where you are, doesn't matter where you are, doesn't matter if we're states apart; she loves me."

I got up from where I was sitting; I wiped away tears as I walked up to the nearest teacher. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked silently. He nodded and I ran out to hallway, turned and walked into the nearest stall. I slid down against the door and cried for a few mins. I finished cleaning my eyes and heard the song This Is How We Live. I walked back into the gym and next to Jess.

"You okay?" She asked right away.

"I'll be fine. But I don't want to wait around after to see them. Do you think your mom can give me a ride?"

"Of course."

They finished their last song which was Chelsea and the crew started packing up. I gave a few of my friends a hug goodbye before leaving. I pulled out my phone as I slid into the 4X4 pick up truck. "I don't feel really good. Do you think I can get a ride to my mom's work so she can take me to the doctors?" I asked Jess' mum who treated me as her own.

About 20 mins we were at my moms work and she took me to the doctors right away.

"Alexandra N." the nurse called my name, I stood up right away and felt like I was about to get sick. When we got to the room I laid on the paper bed thing.

"So what's wrong?" The doctor asked.

"Stomach hurts, and I have a really bad headache." I replied.

"Well you just got back from seeing your boyfriend. Did you guys make out too much?" My mom asked me.

"Boyfriend?" the doctor asked.

"EX boyfriend." I smiled and listened to the doctor.

"I need you to pee in this cup. Bring it out when you are done." I went into the bathroom, peed and went back out and handed her the cup. "Thank you, I'll be back in about 10 mins."


	11. Chapter 11

11

I kicked my feet back and forth, feeling somewhat sick again. There was a knock on the door, assuming it was the doctor, "come in" I said. Jess Bowen walked.

"Hey, are you okay, your other friend Jess went back to the school and I asked where you were so she said your mom brought you here and you weren't feeling good. So, how's my best friend doing?" She asked. Just then there was another knock at the door. The doctor walked in and noticed there was another person in the room.

"Sorry but you have to leave the room." She said to Jess. Jess left and went back to the room.

"So did you find out what is wrong?" My mom asked.

"Sure did, your daughter is pregnant. That's why she hasn't been feeling good and having some headaches. I'll let you guys talk for about 5 minutes and talk to you guys more about it. Don't forget there are always options." She finished and left the room, clicking the door behind her.

I expected my mom to yell but all she said was, "You do know you are now grounded and can't go anywhere for a while."

"Yeah, I get it mom. I'm sorry it was stupid and trust me, I'm never having sex again. You have my word."

"Okay good. We'll talk more about your punishment later. So did you want to keep it?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not going to give him or her away and abortion is defiantly not the option I would pick for anyone." I finished and looked down. The doctor knocked and walked in without waiting this time.

"Have you decided?" She asked. "If you would like to keep the baby there are many things we can do to help. We have a great teen mom program here."

"I'm going to keep it for sure. Thank you." I said and smiled.

"Good, would you like to have your first ultrasound now?"

"We would love to." My mom said and I turned to her. "Now I'm excited."

We sent about 15 minutes looking at the baby in my stomach. I wasn't showing at all so that was good, I can still go on with living without having to explain. The thing I was most scared about was John. I missed him already and I didn't even break it to him that we were over yet. "Hey mom?" I got her attention while we walked to the waiting room. "Can I go to the show tonight at Xtreme wheels with Alexis?"

She nodded and added, "Are you going to tell him." She pointed and it was then that we were in the waiting room and so was Jess, Stephen, Josh, Brian and John.

I stopped where I was and grabbed my mom, "not yet, not till I figure out what to say or if were even going to be together." Then we walked over to everyone. "I'm ready to go, and my mom said I can go to the show tonight. Can we pick up Alexis?" I asked Brian.

"Yup, but we have to go now though." He said.

"Okay," I turned to Jess. "Can I sit in the back, with just you?"

"I'd love too; we have so much to ketch-up to do." We then loaded into the bus, I gave my mom a hug and she told me not to get into too much trouble.

"Are you really?" Alexis and Jess asked at the same time, while we were waiting in the venue for doors to open. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to. It takes a lot for my trust to build up again. If I can't trust him for a few months how can I expect him to care about him or her for her life?" I answered their question with one I've been wondering all night.

The show was over and John wanted to talk. I crossed my arms around my tummy; it suddenly felt like my stomach grew three times in size. "John, I don't think it would be good to continue going out. I can't trust you." I could feel the tears burning in the back of my throat.

"Alie, please. Nothing happened. I was drunk, and all we did was make out. Her shirt was off but she did that. I wouldn't cheat on you. I love YOU. No one else." He finished really fast.

"Sorry but it'll take time to forgive and trust you again." I was going to continue but put his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back at first but pulled away when I pictured him with another girl. "L-Leave me alone." I said and left him standing there alone. He was hurt and I know he didn't mean it but I couldn't deal with it right now. I felt so hurt and betrayed.

Alexis walked up to me as soon as I walked in the door, "my mom is here, she's been waiting."

"I'll be out in a second I'm gonna go say goodbye to the others." I left and went over to Jess, Josh, Stephen and Josh. "I'll see you guys soon. Tell him I hope he's happy soon enough. And that everything happens for a reason."

"Well maybe you know what is a sign you guys should stay together." Jess said, and she had a point, you never know. Everyone gave her a cocked-eye brow look and then to me. "Forget it guys. It's a girl thing." I gave her a hug and whispered a thank you to her.

I gave Josh and Brian a hug, then got to Stephen, "Help him move on." I said.

"It won't happen, you should have seen him when you guys were away from each other and dating, this will be 10 times harder. But I'll try. I'll call you everyday with an update."

"Bye," I gave him a hug, a quick peck on the cheek and left to find Alexis.

We stayed up all night at her house just talking about everything, feelings, babies and baby names. Since I didn't have John to help with these things she thought she could be the babies' second mommy. We decided on a cute name that would go with John's last name. I decided to keep the last name because it's still his and he will know about him or her soon enough. They will probably end up touring by the spring and we will see them again.

"So I decided it's going to be a girl. Therefore there is no reason to even think about a boy's name." Alexis said and laughed.

"I like the name Jorja." I smiled and tried to picture me holding a baby.

"It's cute and sounds alright with Gomez." Alexis yawned and we both thought it was time for bed.

"He keeps on asking about you, will you just talk to you him?" She asked. "He hasn't even touched a drink since you guys broke up. Plus he'll be seeing you soon on the date near you of the Dirty Works Tour. He'll see your belly! By the way you're still pretty, they say pregnancy makes you glow, and maybe it's true."

"Well it makes you feel like crap and has your back in constant pain too. And don't worry I plan on telling him, plus I'm going to tomorrow's show, what did you think I was going to? The one on the 24th?" I laughed; she was always bad with her dates.

"Okay, good. Do you know what you're going to say yet?" she asked.

"I plan on telling him at the merch table but not till after the show."

"Well I wish you the best of luck. You guys were so good for each other. I don't think I've ever seen him cry when singing 'Where are you now?' he used to sing it with a meaning but now he sings it with emotion like, all he can do is think about what you are doing at the same moment of him singing it. It's kind of heartbreaking when you watch it." She finished. "Look Courtney is yelling at me to get off, I'll see you in 24 hours!"

I hung up at looked at Alexis who was talking to Cameron on Skype. She soon got off with him and we left to start our 5 hour ride. My mom had packed an entire buffet for me and two sandwiches for Alexis. It almost seemed like I was eating for 5 people, not two.

"Are you excited?" Alexis asked while throwing on her Cute Is What We Aim For CD.

"Yeah, but I'm scared too." We pulled up into the parking lot of our hotel; it was down the street from where the show was going to be.

The next morning we were already waiting outside the venue by 2:00. Jess walked by with pizza for Josh and she gave me a hug. "Holy fuck Alie! How far are you? You look like your about to pop any day now!"

"I'm exactly 8 months and one week today." I smiled and felt her kick. Yes her, Alexis had taken me 2 months before to find out the sex of the baby. Turns out Alexis as a way of knowing what sex a baby will be.

"Awe, so what if you go into labor here?" Jess asked with a look of terror on her face.

"I will be telling John before anything happens. He needs to know, by the way, where is he?" I asked, I haven't seen him in months.

"Last I know he was in the van, he's doesn't really try to hang out with anyone anymore before or after shows, especially girls, after last time and all. Can't you just forgive him already?" She asked and jumped up and down hoping I would say yes.

"I want to, I miss him like hell. Hopefully he has changed. Will he be selling merch until you guys play?"

"Yeah, he's there right now. But they are opening doors; I'll see you in a bit."

We walked in and Alexis walked over to the merch table with me. Without looking up, "How can I help you?" John asked.

"I would like this shirt." I handed him money and a sharpie. "Can you sign it?"

"Sure, who is this too?" He asked again without even wondering who it was. Did he remember my voice at all?

"Jorja Gomez, that's spelled J-o-r-j-a, and I think you know how to spell your last name John." I stated.

"That's a cute name, I like the way it is spelled." I finally looked up to hand me the shirt. I got good at finding shirts that hid my pregnancy, so it was hard to tell I was pregnant even at 8 months. "Alie?" he looked at my stomach. "I don't think you need an extra large." Then he realized my name was not Jorja and not Gomez either.

"Thanks but believe me, I do." I said and grabbed the shirt.

"Who is Jorja?" He asked. Then he looked at my stomach again and realized why I needed an extra large shirt. "You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't know if I would be able to trust you ever again or not so no one really knew about her."

"Wait, she's mine? Are you sure?" He asked looking kind of hopeful.

I pretended to think, "You are the first and last person I slept with." I smiled, "So, if you still want me, I forgive you."

He pulled me into a hug right away, "of course I do, and I'm not even mad that you didn't tell me right away." He felt the baby kick when he started to pull away from the hug. "When are you due? No offence but you are HUGE!" He laughed and I saw him smile for the first time in 3 months.

"Any day now. I'm 8 months and 1 week."

"So Jorja is the name for sure?"

"Yeah, I really like it. Hope you don't mind but Alexis helped me pick it out."

"I don't mind at all." He smiled and didn't even hesitate to give me a kiss across the table.


	12. Chapter 12

12

So, I hope you're not too mad that I just showed up like this and told you."

"I don't mind, but I hate would have rather had found out sooner so I could have helped you. You should have told me." He said with his hands tucked in his front pockets. "Would you like to stay back here with me or we can go watch My Girl Friday play."

"I would like to watch them, if it's okay with you."

"I will do anything as long as it's with you." He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me over to the back of the crowd where it wasn't so crowded. My Girl Friday started playing, "Last Name', 'April Jean', 'Hotel Room Queen and finally, 'Fall' where Brian went on stage to sing. John wrapped his arms around my huge stomach during a slower song in the middle of an equipment change and we swayed to the beat.

It seemed like a fan had noticed us John and I because they walked up to us and started asking questions. "Is this your girlfriend John? Is this the ex that broke your heart?"

"Yes, this is my girlfriend, she always has been, and no I broke her heart in the first place, she has always had and always will have mine." John answered the fan.

The fan had looked down at him holding my stomach and asked, "Are you going to be a father?" John looked down at me; I nodded my head, letting him know I was fine with it. Soon people would find out anyways, sooner the better.

"Yes, she is due any day now." He said with a giant grin on his face. He told the fan he would be telling me people during the show and to keep it hush hush until then. She walked away as she agreed to do so.

Jess walked up to me and John, "I'm glad you guys are back together. John you might want to stay with her as much as you can. You know, in case she goes into labor." She said as he pointed to me with her beer in hand. Soon enough everyone from the band and a few others congratulated us, the show was more then half over and John had to leave to go get ready.

"You'll be watching right?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"And if you go into labor?"

"I will have a Alexis rush me to the hospital and text you once you are off the stage." I knew he wouldn't like that but I wasn't going to let him leave in the middle of his gig for me.

"Fine, but text me right away, I promise I won't leave the show any earlier then I'm supposed to." He gave me a kiss and jogged to side-stage. He was bouncing up and down until it was time for them to go on stage. I could tell he was nervous. This was probably the first show I've seen of theirs in about 8 months.

Alexis walked over to me and we linked arms. Everyone let me ahead of them because they felt bad that I wad pregnant until we got to the middle then people became pushy and I decided to stay right there. Brian walked on stage, then so did everyone else. Josh and John threw their guitars on and Stephen did the same with his bass. They all made sure the instruments were tuned correctly.

"Hello New York! How is everyone doing?" Everyone around me screamed, Alexis as well. Cameron came to join us while we watched The Summer Set play their set. Brian got the crowd to lower down enough to the point where he could talk without using the microphone. Him and the rest of the band sat on the edge with their instruments. John had the violin, Stephen and Josh both had an acoustic guitar and Jess had a mini shaker thing. They were about to play Passenger Seat, one of my favorites by them.

"Stephen, do you what is so special about today?" Josh asked.

"No, I don't. What's so special?" he asked back.

"I found a good old friend of mine is about to have a baby girl!" He smiled and laughed.

"Oh really, who the fuck is prego her eggo?"

"Alie is!" He smiled and pointed to the middle of the crowd where I was. Damn how do they find people in dark venues, that easily?

"Get out! How far is she?" Stephen asked Josh.

"She is 8 months and 1 week into the pregnancy." Josh smiled to the crowd, this was funny.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. My girlfriend is pregnant! I didn't know about this. Is it mine? Is it mine?" John butted in and asked the others acting all excited.

"Sure is, I saw her earlier and she is huge dude. Did you guys pick a name yet?" Jess asked. At this point they were starting to shoot over each other.

"Well Alie and her best friend Alexis picked it out, it's very cute and original. My baby girl's name will be Jorja Nicole Gomez. It's funny because, tomorrow, April 8th is my birthday, wouldn't it be SICK if we had the same birthday?" John asked the crowd, and they replied with a bunch of 'awes' not exactly what I was expecting but I was glad people accepted everything that has happened.

"I just realized that baby Gomez right here, won't be the baby anymore." Jess stated. "This so exciting, I'm going to be an aunt guise!" Jess yelled to everyone, the excitement was over the roof.

"But anyways, enough about your baby girl, this song guys is about doing dirty things in a car, and well, if you don't want to have a baby, I suggest you do not do anything that this song applies." He laughed at his own 'joke' and began singing, the guitarist then joined in. During the chorus John would play the violin, he always looked so peaceful playing it, it helped me relax when I felt stressed. I started to have some pains but I got them a lot so I thought nothing of them and continued paying attention, they only had one more song left. During the last song Alexis and I decided to wait near the merch tables, when I had thought I peed myself.

I looked down at my pants which had a dark blue look to them spreading from the crotch area, and then felt them, they were defiantly wet and I wasn't picturing anything. "Alexis, I think we may have to leave."

"Unless your about to give birth, then we can wait like another hour." She responded.

"Well either I one, peed myself or two, my water broke. I've pretty sure it's the second one." I said and made loud grunting noise. The pains were coming back, even worst this time. "YUP, DIFINATLY IN LABOR HERE!" I shouted, getting her attention.

She looked at me and made a weird face, "you have no idea how gross that looks."

"I CAN'T HELP IT! CAN WE GO? LIKE NOWWW!" I said as I felt another contraction. She grabbed keys from her bag and helped me walk out the doors and into the car.

"Watch your head!" she said as I ducked into the passenger seat. "Can you change the music or something?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me just reach over my fat belly, and change it for you while I'm in labor! Can you worry about the music later?" I asked.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Alexis sang quietly.

"Do you really want to mess with a hormonal pregnant woman at 10:00 p.m. Cause I am 90% sure you WILL lose." I yelled at her over the music playing.

I decided to text John, hoping their set was over: '_Hey, sorry. Went into labor. See you at the hospital. Drive safely, love you babe.'_

He wrote back pretty fast: _'Alright, be there in about 20 minutes. Don't start till I get there, hopefully it won't be too hard.'_ He was such the gentleman. I bet he'll make a great daddy to a pretty baby girl.

A few hours later I was in a lot of pain but I still had to wait to be10 cm. The doctor came in about an hour later and he said I was only 9 cm but we would be able to start pushing win about 30 minutes. John was by my side the whole time. "Hang in there Al, they are almost ready." He said to me as I was screaming and squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry babe. It just hurts, a lot." I tried to say quietly while my head and back really started to hurt. The doctor came into the room with gloves on and a blue robe with his mouth covered.

"Here son, you can hold one of her legs up while she pushes." He held my right leg up with one of his hands and held my hand with the other. I screamed and pushed for about 20 minutes, the cord was wrapped around her neck. Once she was out I got to hold her for all of 3 seconds because the nurse took her from me. "It seems like there is another one, looks like you're having twins today." I was shocked, I pushed as hard as I could and 5 minutes the doctor held the baby up for me to see, "It's a boy!" he said to me. John wiped my forehead and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"You did great beautiful." And kissed my cheek.

"Do you guys have a name picked out for them?" One of the nurses asked John and I."

"Well…" John began to say.


End file.
